Cipher in a Strange Land
by PropertyOfH
Summary: Dipper Gleeful makes a deal with Bill to invade Bud Pines' mind and get the key to the safe. However, before Bill does it, Dipper and Mabel Gleeful must go to an alternate universe to destroy a journal, not unlike Dipper's own.
1. Reverse Dreamscaperers

**Dipper Gleeful's life kinda stinks. Pacifica Pines won't be his queen because her annoying cousin Gideon gets in the way. Plus, he can't take the shack from his rival Bud. All he needs is the key to his safe. So he decides to summon a dream demon from a parallel dimension...**

 **Note: if you don't know about the Reverse Falls AU, let me explain it. It's basically where all the character roles are reversed: Gideon is Dipper, Pacifica is Mabel. They have the same personality as Dipper and Mabel. Dipper plays Gideon's role, and Mabel is usually his twin, although she sometimes plays Pacifica's role.**

 **In the Reverse Falls AU, this is set during Dreamscaperers:**

 **Reverse Dipper's POV:**

"Dipface, stop sticking your nose in that dumb book all day." complained Mabel. Dipper had been reading that dusty old journal for a few hours, now, and Mabel was bored.

"Quiet, Mabel. I think I finally figured out how to take the Shack!" said Dipper evilly. "Mabel, get some candles and a photo of Bud Pines!"

"You're not the boss of me, Dipface." complained Mabel.

"NOW!" screamed Dipper. Mabel punched him in the gut and ran off.

Dipper started reading the journal. Oh, how he loved that journal. But he _had_ to find number one. But a certain demon could help him...

He read all about it: a triangular dream demon from a parallel dimension, who looks like the Eye of Providence, but with Mr. Peanut arms and legs slapped onto him.

* * *

The conditions were perfect. Eight candles arranged in a circle around a photo of Bud. Dipper opened the journal and read the incantation.

 _"Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!"_ read Dipper. Suddenly, it felt like his stomach exploded. He groaned, and fell to his knees. His vision turned light blue. He screamed, " _Asetnoheptus, Asetnoheptus, Asetnoheptus, Asetnoheptus, ASETNOHEPTUS!_ "

"You okay, Dipper?" asked Mabel, slightly freaked out.

Suddenly, a bag of nacho chips lying around in their room started floating. The chips flew out of the bag, and formed a larger triangle.

 _ **BING!**_

Where the chip-pyramid was appeared a yellow triangle with one eye. He had stick-figure-like arms and legs, with a black, tall, top hat and a bowtie.

 **Bill's POV:**

"WELL, WELL, WELL!" greeted Bill. He looked around, and realized he was in Reverse Falls. He looked at Dipper and Mabel. "HELLO THERE! OH BOY, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR! MY PARALLEL DOPPELGANGER WILL BE HERE IN ABOUT..."

Suddenly, another triangle appeared with a pitiful _poof!_

The other triangle looked exactly like Bill, but instead of yellow he was a baby blue color. He fell to the ground and started crying.

"...NOW! HOW YA DOIN', REVERSE BILL?"

"sad." squeaked Reverse Bill.

Mabel walked over to Reverse Bill. "Are you okay?" She picked him up and stroked him kindly.

"thank you." whispered Reverse Bill. "your hair smells like cinnamon and thyme."

Mabel dropped him and took a step back. "Well, you're creepy."

"W-what?" sputtered Dipper, staring at Bill. "Who are you?!"

"I'M BILL! LIKE A DOLLAR BILL!"

"Hilarious." said Mabel sarcastically.

"EXACTLY! HEY LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!"

 **A  
ABR  
ABRAC  
ABRACAD  
ABRACADAB  
ABRACADABRA  
** **ABRACADABRABR  
** **ABRACADABRABRAC  
** **ABRACADABRABRACAD  
** **ABRACADABRABRACADAB  
YOUSTINKAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Dipper's face turned red. "BILL!" he screamed. "I need you to invade Bud's mind and tell me the code to his safe!"

Suddenly, Bill had an idea. _WHAT IF I COULD GET THESE TWO TO DESTROY JOURNAL 3?_

"YOU KNOW WHAT, KID? YOU'VE CONVINCED ME. **BUT FIRST!** I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION! IN THERE, YOU NEED TO FIND A JOURNAL THAT LOOKS LIKE YOURS EXCEPT IT HAS A 3 ON IT!"

"Wait, what?" said Dipper. "How do I-"

"LET'S SEE... WHAT WAS THE INCANTATION? OH YEAH! _Oppositum dimensionem, summone Bill! Midas alienare mittere! Mittere dirigentes stella!"_

 **A/N: In the canon universe, this set in between Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons and The Stanchurian Candidate.**

 **Canon!Mabel's POV:**

Mabel was bored. Ford let Dipper read the Second Journal, and he literally spent the whole day reading it.

"Dipper, stop sticking your nose in Grunkle Ford's journal all day. Can't we do something else?" begged Mabel.

Dipper closed his journal. "Come on, Mabel. There are so many new secrets in Journal #2! Maybe in a few hours, maybe tomorrow?" He opened

Mabel sighed. "You know, Dipper, maybe an adventure will cheer you up. Let's go find the Leprecorn! You know, part leprechaun, part unicorn?"

"Eh... I don't know..."

Suddenly, the room flashed white. When the light cleared, the room was gray.

 _Like in the mindscape,_ thought Mabel. Suddenly, two brown-haired kids appeared in the room and fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Who are-" started Mabel. Then the kids kids got up. "...you..." trailed off Mabel.

The two kids looked exactly like Dipper and Mabel, but with different clothes. The other Dipper wore a light blue shirt and dark blue slacks. He wasn't wearing a hat, so his birthmark was visible. The other Mabel had a light blue jacket and a headband with a green amulet on it. She also wore a short, black skirt with gray tights underneath.

"HI, SHOOTING STAR! HI, PINE TREE!"

Mabel jumped. Bill was in the room.

"Bill! You stole Dipper's body, you meanie!"

"Wait, what?" asked the other Dipper, confused.

"HA HA, I BET YOU'RE REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW! LEMME EXPLAIN IT:" said Bill. "SO YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE IS ACTUALLY JUST A CARTOON THAT GIANT FLESHY OVERLORDS CONTROL. SOME FANS WERE CLEVER ENOUGH TO MAKE THEIR OWN VERSION OF IT: REVERSE FALLS! ALL THE CHARACTER ROLES ARE REVERSED: LIKE PINE TREE HERE IS OL' SHORT STACK! _I_ EVEN HAVE A REVERSE VERSION OF MYSELF!"

"Huh?" said Reverse Dipper.

"He doesn't make much sense." explained Dipper.

 _Poof!_ Another demon identical to Bill appeared, except he was blue. He looked around, startled for a few seconds.

"Ugh, not this guy." complained Reverse Mabel.

"WHAT?!" screamed Reverse Bill, outraged at Reverse Mabel's remark. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE? **WHEN I'M...**

"...sad?" Reverse Bill fell to the ground and sobbed.

"So, let me get this straight. We're supposed to-" recapped Reverse Dipper.

" **QUIET!** " screamed Bill. He snapped his fingers.

 **Bill's POV:**

 _THAT WAS CLOSE,_ thought Bill. When he snapped his fingers, Dipper and Mabel froze.

"LISTEN, HERE. TRY NOT TO LET THOSE KIDS KNOW ABOUT YOUR MISSION. IT'D BE A WHOLE LOT EASIER IF THEY DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE TRYING TO DESTROY THE JOURNAL! YOU KNOW, WINK WINK?" Bill winked at the kids. "WAIT, I HAVE ONE EYE, SO HOW CAN YOU TELL THAT I'M WINKING..."

Reverse Dipper facepalmed. "So, destroy Journal 3? Doesn't sound too hard."

"IT SURE SOUNDS EASY, BUT BE CAREFUL! THOSE KIDS ARE SMARTER THAN YOU THINK! AND DON'T FORGET TO BUY GOLD! AND ALSO FIND MARCI! BYYYEEE!"

 **And so the story begins... and please review! I've never done Reverse Falls before, so tell me what you think, and if I'm getting it right.**

 **Note: Marci actually won't be in this story. If you don't know who she is, don't worry, she's an OC.**


	2. Dipper and Mabel and Kipper and Maple

**Hello! I just wanted to tell you that chapter 1 has been completely changed to match the new happenings in Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. If you read chapter 1 when it first came out, you might want to read it again.**

 **Mabel's POV:**

Bill disappeared, just as Dipper and Mabel unfroze.

"Wh-where'd Bill go?" asked Mabel nervously.

Dipper looked at Reverse Dipper and Reverse Mabel suspiciously. "So... Bill said something about how you two are from a parallel dimension. Why are you here now?"

Reverse Dipper launched into a story. "Well... I made a bet with Bill to see who could control more zombies, and the loser had to be stranded in a different dimension."

"Huh?" said Reverse Mabel, as if the story was new to her. "I thought we made a de-"

Reverse Dipper elbowed Reverse Mabel. "I mean... yeah! And then Dipper lost, and cried like a little baby! It was hilarious!" said Reverse Mabel.

Reverse Dipper went along with this, and pretended to be angry. "Wha- No! Don't tell them about that!"

Mabel raised an eyebrow and looked at Dipper, slightly suspicious of the story because of Reverse Mabel's reaction to it. However, she pushed that thought aside.

"So!" said Dipper. "What are we supposed to call you? Because the names Dipper and Mabel are taken."

"Uh, Bill said that _this_ dimension was the reverse one." argued Reverse Dipper.

Dipper eyebrows furrowed. "No, I pretty sure he meant-"

"All right!" interrupted Mabel. "Your new names are Kipper and Maple!"

Reverse Mabel scoffed. "Like the syrup? No way."

"Too late, Maple!"

Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Soos poked his head into the attic. "Dudes! Dinnertime!" He started to close the door, then opened it wider in surprise. "Uh... you dudes haven't been playing with the copier machine again, have ya?"

"Actually Soos, these two are us from another dimension." explained Dipper. "I guess we're gonna call them... Kipper and Maple, right?"

"No." said Kipper and Maple simultaneously.

"Yep, Kipper and Maple." repeated Dipper.

Suddenly, a loud 'sniff' was heard.

"Dudes!" screamed Soos. "It's the Triangle Guy! Except... blue."

Everyone turned around. Reverse Bill was sitting on Mabel's bed with tears in his eyes. Mabel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Aw... are you okay?" Mabel approached Reverse Bill. He flinched when Mabel came, but then she gave him a hug and Reverse Bill relaxed. He was freezing cold to the touch.

"Mabel," warned Dipper. "He might be dangerous."

"And creepy." added Maple.

"He's just depressed, Dipper! Have a heart!" retorted Mabel. She started talking to Reverse Bill. "Should I call you Reverse Bill?"

"i dunno." droned Reverse Bill. His voice was monotone and overall depressing to hear.

"How about Phil?" offered Mabel.

Suddenly, Reverse Bill warmed up. "that would be nice."

Soos blinked twice, then rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, dudes, just come down when you're ready."

* * *

 **Kipper's POV:**

Downstairs at the dinner table, Kipper's mind was buzzing about all the strange things in this new dimension. It was so weird to see himself acting exactly like Gideon, but even weirder for his own sister acting just like his crush, Pacifica. Kipper shuddered at the thought.

Kipper poked at his food with his fork. Gelatin, broccoli, and beaver meat? Why would they even...

Kipper couldn't help but look at Ford strangely. Earlier, Dipper told Kipper that _he_ was the Author. He was living with the Pines family!? And he was Stan's _brother_ _!?_ Of course, it would be _Bud's_ brother in Kipper's own dimension. Just thinking about this made him want the Shack even more.

The strangest part was Grunkle Stan. It was so confusing how he bosses around Dipper and Mabel, when Kipper was so used to himself bossing around Stan in _his_ dimension. Overall, it was strange to see Stan go from being cheerful in his dimension, to a grumpy, inappropriate version of him in _this_ dimension.

"So, lemme get this straight." said Grunkle Stan, shoveling gelatin into his mouth. "Dipper and Mabel from another dimension are now here for some reason, we don't know how to get them back, they have a strange tendency to dress in... weird psychic clothes? And you've nicknamed them 'Kipper and Maple.'"

"That's right!" said Mabel, while carving a statue out of her gelatin.

"I never agreed to that name." complained Maple.

"Anyways," said Stan, now starting on his beaver meat. "With Ford back, and two more kids, we have a lot more mouths to feed. So _you two-_ " he pointed at Kipper and Maple. "-get the awesome privilege of working at the Mystery Shack!"

"Work? What do we do?"

"Mostly cleaning and organizing. Clean the floors, make cheap knick-knacks, calculate profits, scrub the toilets, and occasionally massaging yer ol' Grunkle."

"That's my favorite part!" exclaimed Mabel.

"What?" complained Kipper. "I don't wanna."

"Well, you better, or no meals for you, I guess." threatened Stan.

Kipper fumed. He'd never been threatened carelessly like this. "I _said:_ I don't want to!"

Stan pushed his plate forward, and stood up. "Listen, you, we gonna _starve_ because of your laziness!"

Kipper stood up, too. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, OLD MAN!? I AM _NOT_ WORKING AT SOME CHEAP TOURIST TRAP!" Kipper jumped onto the table. "NOW, YOU SIT BACK DOWN IN THAT SEAT AND OBEY ME!"

Kipper panted angrily. Suddenly, he realized everyone was staring at him. Then Grunkle Stan burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, sorry, it's just... (hee hee!) okay okay..." Stan tried to put on a straight face. "Go to the attic!"

"Bu-" began Kipper.

"NOW!" roared Stan.

Kipper stormed out of the room.

"Man, Dipper, you really need to work on your anger management in the other dimension." joked Stan. "Now, clear the table, kids."

"You forgot to eat your vegetables, Stanley." teased Ford.

"What!? No one _has_ to eat their broccoli." complained Stan. He paused. "Well, except everyone who isn't me."

"Hey guys! Say hello to Waddles!" announced Mabel, holding up her plate to show that her gelatin was shaped just like Waddles.

Waddles walking into the kitchen. "Here, boy! You like it?" asked Mabel. Waddles sniffed the gelatin, and thanked Mabel by taking a large bite out of its head. Maple saw this and chuckled.


End file.
